


Let Me Be With You | TSURUKIMA

by akieela, librasiren, orphan_account



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), TSURUBO - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akieela/pseuds/akieela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/librasiren/pseuds/librasiren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shion (astronomy student) and Syoya (art student) has been friends for about 6 years and Syoya has always have feelings towards Shion in those six years. One day, the two of them unconsciously take each other's resulting to them agreeing to 'a bit change' on their relationship.  Still, Syoya had to keep his true feelings deep inside him, all that jealousy and sadness. Shion had no idea about his feelings, and said that they have no relationship other than best friends when asked.Syoya had enough and decided to end it while Shion slowly realizing that he felt empty without Syoya and try to get him back after he also realized his feelings towards Syoya.Will Syoya finally get to be with Shion?
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

「LET ME BE WITH YOU 」

Fair Warnings  
Contains in advance : fluffs, angst, some smut here and there.

Hey! This is @reixya from wattpad I decided to post my story here as well ♡  
enjoy♡

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

P1.

_This Thing_ have been going on for quite some time now. In their 6 years of friendship, they still have no clear status whether they're dating or not but they really enjoy each other's company both in the outside world and in the world where only both of them knows the real them. They always flirt and play around with each other but none of them knows if the flirting game was legit them saying their feelings or just for fun.

Kimata Syoya, an art major student who is having his semester break after a rough and long week of test. He's planning on going somewhere quite far with his childhood friend, Tsurubo Shion who is an astronomy student. He loves to see the outer space with his telescope not only he can enjoy the beauty of it be can also search on his interest which is..... Aliens. Yes, he believes they exist somewhere in the universe. Syoya thought that this hobby of his is strange and childish but he's gotten used to it. Even though his obsession of aliens can sometimes be concerning, Shion's knowledge about the outer space can never be competed by anyone, his room is quite big with the ceiling full of stars. Different from Syoya where his room is full of his projects and paint everywhere.

By the way, I guess you're wondering what is this _Thing_ that were mentioned earlier. Since the flirting game begun, the more and more they flirt to each other the more they wanted to turn this into relationship as in Boyfriend and boyfriend. However, they're scared of losing each other if they ever broke up (cliché, sure)  
So, they have come to an agreement to make this as a FWB relationship. Let's take a trip to the past a little bit.

It was their senior prom event, Syoya and Shion were both sitting on the ground under a tree talking about random stuff, about the prom and how lots of people asked each other out meanwhile none has asked them out.

"Man, I wish someone asked me out."

Syoya sigh resting his back on the tree with a sketchbook on his lap.

"Yeah right, like anyone would ask you out."

"You better watch it..."

"Did I lie? "

Shion scoffed while looking up the sky with his arms under his head absorbing the sunlight.

"Hey, maybe... we should go together?"

Shion said looking to his right side where Syoya was sitting, Syoya blankly stared at him

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean... " he got up and sit in front of Syoya with his legs crossed, the brief wind blow on his hair showing his black shiny eyeballs

"Both of us got no date right? So, we should go together! What could go wrong, right?"

Shion suggested with a sparkling eyes, Syoya shook his head in disbelief then continue to draw. Syoya gave him no answer, he knew Shion's just all talk and not actually going to go to prom with him. Shion felt neglected as he get more curious on _whatever the hell_ Syoya is drawing.

"Why don't you answer me? What are you drawing anyway?! Lemme see-"

He was about to snatch the skethcook away from Syoya's hand but Syoya has faster reflex.

"Don't even think about it, whatever it is I'm drawing is definitely not a picture of you. All I can say is this is a portrait of someone and since you're an alien it can't be you!"

"Tch- you're the meanest person ever!... AND 'AM NOT AN ALIEN!"

Shion crossed his arms on his chest pouting.

Before they knew it the bell rang for the 5th period which is their last one for today after that they can finally go home. Syoya was about to clean his stuff up when he felt a hand grabbed his wrist, Syoya gave a questioned look to the person who held him back.

"... no."

"Wha- I haven't even opened my mouth!?"

" You were about to ask me to skip the class weren't you? Shion I've known you for god knows how long so I know your movements "

"Oh, c'mon~ please-- just for today?? Look, we can go to the Astro lab instead to look at the stars or we can just sit here. If you do it. i'll buy you some food! How's that?"

"First of all it's still noon and I don't think the stars are out yet, secondly, you can't buy me with food and lasty I said No. Now let my hand go I'm gonna be late!"

"Well you're right the stars in the sky's not out yet, but there's a place where stars never go away.."

"There's no -"

Syoya stopped, a sudden realization hits him. He knew where THIS place is.

Shion smirked, bringing himself up with his hand atill wrapped around Syoya's wrist. He moved closer to the other's face, leaning in to his ear.

"Correct. My room."

His words sent a shiver down his spine, the way he whispered in his ear made him tense and hot. Sure, Syoya could say no, push him back and head to class but he didn't. He can't bring himself to refuse the person in front of him. Heck, he cant even move after Shion did that. Later, he found himself already sitting on Shion's bed.

_'Dang it! I fell for it again. No! To be fair he offered me food so that's why I'm here... sitting on his damn bed. Geez, what is he even doing right now'_

He thought while looking at the Alien enthusiast messing up with some papers, probably his "research". Syoya could bother him and ask but Shion is a different person when he's focused on doing something. He'd ignore the shit out of Syoya, won't answer his question or even noticed him. So, Syoya decided to flopped his body to the bed facing up looking at the ceiling.

_'Huh, i never really notice this but the stars are pretty'_

_and so is him....'_

_'huh?? what?? i did not just say that'_

He hid his face with a pillow. From Syoya's eyes he can see a very hardworking, kind, passionate guy inside Shion. but of course Syoya won't admit it, his reason is, well... Shion can be cocky sometimes and wont stop teasing Syoya if he told him.

The prom, more like a dance ball, is two days away, the college prepared everything and everyone got their dresses or suits. Syoya never actually wore a fancy suit before so he wasn't sure on what to wear, however Syoya's known for his high fashion sense while Shion... well not so much. But the thing is he could pull off any look so... that's great (I guess)? He kept on thinking if he really should go with Shion and if he did say yes he'd need to find nice clothes.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Hey it's Reii !  
Thanks to everyone who helped writing this story♡♡♡ and those who read i appreciate it so so much♡  
I hope you enjoy this one♡


	2. Let Me Be With You | Tsurukima

Hey hey!!  
I hope this one is long enough for you to read 🥺  
I'll try to update as fast as possible , i still need to do essay for my school so hope y'all understand🥺💕

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

P2.

Time passed by so quickly without he realized it, Syoya had fallen asleep on Shion's bed. Pretty sure the clock shows 7 PM, he woke up in shocked as he turned his head to where the clock was and it was in fact 8:45 PM. Panicked, he quickly got up. He didn't want to miss the last bus causing Shion to woke up from his sleep.

"Ugh.. Dude, why are you so loud about... where are you going?" he groaned lazily opening his eyes slightly.

"SHION WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! You know I have an early class tomorrow! I gotta go home. Dang it- will I make it for the last bus??!!"

"Oh, c'mon~ you wont make it, just spend the night heree~" he grabbed him by his waist locking him in his arms.

"Shion! Stop playing around I really need to go, please let go of me...! Gosh-- why the hell are you so strong half sleeping?!" Syoya groaned and tried to wiggle his way out.

"How are you gonna get home anyway, it's fucking cold outside, might as well spend the night here where it's warm."

"I will walk."

" No, you won't. You walk, you got home by like 9-something, you're tired and then ended up waking up late anyway."

"What about clothes? Ever think about that I need to change?"

"Have you seen my wardrobe, just wear whatever's in there, and change your clothes to somethin' more comfortable tonight."

".... tch, geez-- fine! But if I'm still late tomorrow you'll have to treat me food for the whole week!"

"Consider it done."

"Now, could you please let me _the hell_ go!?"

Shion slowly loosen up and Syoya's finally free from him. He headed to Shion's wardrobe and picked out whatever his hand landed on, it was a sweater. In fact it was his gift for Shion's birthday last year, he shrugged and changed in the bathroom. The sweater was a little bigger for him but he doesn't mind, it's comfortable anyway.  
When he got out from the bathroom he found Shion was still half sleeping

Shion lift his head up to look at the standing Syoya. He saw him with his sweater on, his arms were hidden he looks really small in that outfit, his glasses was on top of his messy hair.

_'... woah.. what is this tingling feeling on my chest? my heart wont shut up either...'_

Syoya walked to the bed and Shion's head following his movement without him realizing. He kept staring until the older one was fully in the blanket. Syoya could feel a pair of eyeballs staring at him nonstop, he turned his head to see Shion not blinking.

"??? You good?? you saw a ghost or something??"

_'Rather than ghost I see a very small bunny on my bed'_

Syoya kept calling him while trying to see the direction he was looking, but he didn't react nor even move an inch until Syoya slapped the shit out of him.

"DUDEEE?! OWW!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Shion immediately rub his now red cheeks, groaning in pain.

"Well, what the hell were you staring at, thought you were possessed so I was just making sure. Could there be ghosts in your room."

"What, possessed? Of course not! And don't say such things-" Shion visibly shivered by the _sudden scary_ thought.

"Well it's your fault for staring at nothingness like that-"

"Then give me your hand!"

"Huh?..?! What for, what are you gonna do, don't drain my energy you alien creature."

"Imma make sure that this is the real Syoya and not the ghost."

"Dude, I'm hella real! Stop!-"

Before Syoya could actually fight back, Shion pulled him towards him and started to tickled him. He knew every ticklish spot Syoya has and didn't miss any. Syoya laughed uncontrollably, Shion was basically torturing. There was even a time when they were still in junior high, where Shion did the same thing but the end result was Shion got kicked by Syoya because he was trying to run from this tickling alien monster.

"SHION! Stop or I will kick you. I swear Imma call the police on you for ASSAULTING ME!"

"If you're really Syoya, tell me something only Syoya would know!"

"ISTG, fine-- you ordered Blue when we went to tower records, is that enough?"

".... Okay, you're... real."

"YEA WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD YOU, geez you messed up my hair!"

"No one's gonna see it anywayy~"

Syoya clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes as he get into his sleeping position. Shion followed him and covered his body with the blanket facing his starry ceiling while Syoya lay facing the wall with his back facing Shion. About 15 minutes passed, and for some reason Shion can't sleep, he felt like his mind kept wandering around.

_'Tch, this is... bad. Ugh, why can't I sleep!?'_

He covered his face with a pillow, letting out a heavy sigh. He looked to his right, Syoya was sleeping so peacefully his breathing made his back moved up and down.

_' !! '_

Suddenly Shion got an idea for tomorrow, for some reason he was so excited for this idea, he went to bed right away hoping the morning would come faster and it did. Not long after he shut his eyes, his alarm goes off. The alarm showed 6:30 AM in the morning, he immediately jumped out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. He wore a simple black T-shirt, jeans and a denim jacket with a hat on.

"Syoya, get up! YOU DONT WANT TO BE LATE! WAKE UP!"

He shouted, while also shaking Syoya's body up.

"Geez- don't you have better way to wake a person up? OK, OK I'M UP, why are you so excited?! Did you take the wrong medicine?"

Syoya rubbed his eyes trying to see where Shion was.

"No time to explain, see you at the campus! Oh also, later, you better be prepared. BYE! OH, don't forget to lock the door!"

"Yea yea- wait.. Prepare for _WHAT?!_ SHION?!"

Before he could get his answer Shion was already gone, all Syoya could do now is letting out a long sigh and be extra cautious.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Sorry i had to make you curious (maybe) I've writer's block well more like lazy to type ehehe... he😔🥺

ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS PART!  
AND PLEASE LOOK FORWARD FOR THE NEXT PART ♡♡

Please also give kudos for this story, THANKS ILY♡お楽しみに!


	3. Let Me Be With You | Tsurukima

I am BACK! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN  
HOW YALL DOING? GOOD WELL PERFECT!

SORRY TO MADE YOU WAIT! HERE'S THE PART 3! HOPE YOU LIKE IT

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Usually, Syoya would take the bus to go anywhere. He loved to look out the window and see people starting their day he just loved it. The empty road in the morning with a little bit of sunshine shining in his face as he walks down to his class makes him at peace.  
But, if he by chance woke up late he'd ride his motorcycle. I know, shocking right? A small guy like him can ride a big motorcycle, it's as if he's a totally different person.

He had a two-hours of literacy class which to him is interesting-but-boring-at-the-same-time depends on his mood, but today he felt kind of good so he paid attention quite well. The bell rang and it was time to change class, his favorite is of course Art class, well, obviously he's an art student but it didn't start until 3 PM so he decided to just go to the art studio, continuing on his project while also preparing it for the class.

Meanwhile, Shion was having a class but the professor didn't come today, they were given an assignment to find and name the constellation, the class ate about 3 hours of his time, mostly he just slept it through because he finished it in the first 20 minutes. The clock is showing 1:30 PM and the bell rang, Shion woke up with a messy hair and blurry eyes, he put the assignment on the desk and headed out as he yawned.

'What? Its still 1:32? Syoya hasn't even started his _damn_ class yet then... tch- I'm starving.'

He decided to go buy some food at the convenience store nearby, he also bought some for his little plan later at noon. You all must be curious huh? Let's just leave it to his little mind.

  
~~

  
The clock showed 3:24 AM, one more minute before he strikes.  
A minute went by so fast, it is finally time. He cleared his throat and took a deep breathe before he broke in to Syoya's class with...

"Heyy professor, looking good. Right, see-- I would stay and chat but I really need to get Syoya outta here because.. he has an appointment with a.... doctor. It's really important so I'm gonna have to kidnap him."

He said really fast while walking to Syoya whose mouth are opened in disbelief and shock.

_'So, this was your damn plan huh Tsurubo...'_

He was so lost in thought and couldn't process what the hell is happening. Shion already grabbed him by his wrist and literally stormed out of the room.

"What the- Shion! the heckkk dude let me go! Oh my god! YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE !! Professor this wasn't my plann!"

His voice slowly fades away in the distance leaving his classmates, professor and his work behind. Syoya was being dragged to an unknown place. Shion had brought him to a hill, it was quite high. Tired, they both immediately dropped themselves to the grassy(? lol) ground.

"Why did you bring me here.. While I'm in the middle of my class?!"

"Well- I did tell you to be prepared though, so it wasn't my fault that you're not..."

"I really don't understand how your mind works sometimes-"

"Anyways. To tell you the truth, I brought you here because I never actually showed you this spot. This spot is literally the best for stargazing... no buildings, it is quite far from the campus as well... OH and don't worry, I brought food so..."

"-but it's still 3:30..."

"We can wait, can't we... and just you know, chitchat."

Syoya sighed and can't help but to follow his plan, he laid down on the ground. The sunshine was covered by the clouds, all they can feel was warmth and the breeze blowing their hair.

Syoya looked at his phone.

"3:54 AM... 9th December..."

 _'2 days... oh Shion will have his birthday on the same day as the ball then...'_ he thought.

"So, whaddya want for your birthday?"

"It's still 2 days away 'tho, chillax."

"Well... I want to be prepared, you know- you always asked on the last minute."

"I just... wanna be happy I guess."

"Wow, ok centimental much? Seriously whaddya want?"

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you when I have something in mind."

The warm heat from the sunlight showered their bodies, the smell of fresh grass entering their nostrils making them relax and calm. Suddenly, it was like a split of a second the sun started to set itself down.

Syoya had fallen asleep, Shion's awoke this whole time sitting staring into the horizon. When the night sky finally swallowed the sunlight he woke Syoya up with a little nudge. Syoya opened his eyes to a starry night sky with Shion beside him.  
He looked up in awe, he could see the lamps from the buildings far away started to light up. He stared and stared nonstop.

"What do you think?"

His train of thought stopped when he heard Shion's voice.

"How come you never show me this, it's amazing! Look! Look at that star.. it's really bright!?" he said pointing at the brightest star he could see. Syoya smiles so brightly, he couldn't held his joy looking at the night sky. The starry night he saw was only in Shion's room and that's not even real, to be sitting in the ground like this really brought happiness to him.

_'if only you could see how bright you are right now. Man, I should've brought him here long ago, if I had known he'd look this adorable'_

Shion opened up the plastic bag filled with food that he bought earlier and share them with Syoya, the two of them spent hours eating, talking and stargazing.

~

  
They finally finished all the food Shion bought, they were laughing together until all of the sudden Shion went quiet. Syoya had to ask what's wrong but he just shook his head and gave him a faint smile. Knowing Shion, Syoya gave him some time to finally tell him. While waiting for that time comes he pulled out a tiny sketchbook that he always keep on his pocket and start sketching the boy infront of him.

His messy, wavy hair with denim jacket really suits him.

"I just.....really don't want to lose you. Like I realized we'll go our own separate ways one day so I'm trying to spent as much time with you."

".... Shion, what's gotten into you?"

"...huh? Oh D-did I really just said that out loud!?"

"Yea?"

"How embarrassing... ugh!"

He covered his face with both of his palm acting all so flustered and of course Syoya couldn't help to laugh out loud at him.

"Pffttt, it's okay to be like that. I know it's really easy to miss me, a good looking guy with a high fashion sense topped with a dazzling face. I won't blame you."

"The confidence that you have makes me wanna barf."

"Right right... Anyways I think lil'Shion is tired isn't he? Ooh poor babiee... let's go home."

"I literally only 8 months younger than you and.. 7 centimeters taller."

"Still. A babie and! I'll outgrow you. Just you wait."

Syoya stood up and stretched his body and started to walk down the hill with Shion following him from behind and wrapped his arm around Syoya's neck.

  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Aye woahh, i feel like i made Syoya a legit softie and Shion has that badboy vibe lmao how did tht happened  
Anyways!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING♡ PLEASE LOOK FORWARD FOR NEXT CHAPTER


	4. The day Before the Dance | Tsurukima

heyy sorry for the late update:(  
i had to finish all of my assignment yesterday bc of deadline🥴  
so.... yeah

ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS PART Dont forget to leave a kudo♡  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

  
The next day nothing much was going on the same routine that they had, classes, sitting under the tree, lunch, and then went home. Today, Syoya actually was running out of paint and other art material so he decided to go to his usual store. This store is quite unique the first floor is a cafe where people can do their work there or just hang out, the second floor is the actual art store the last floor is a studio for people who have signed up as a member, they can use the studio to learn from other artists. Syoya's 3rd favourite place after his room, and his own art studio.

Syoya actually took some time to teach young visitors while also looking for some materials. The owner of the store knows Syoya quite well, he sometimes even got a bonus discount for his purchases. When he got everything he needed he went straight home, took a shower and went to his creative corner. It's just basically a spot in his room with paints and painting everywhere, lately he's been trying to do some sculpting, it stresses him out sometimes but he enjoyed the challenge.  
He did manage to make small sculpture of a rabbit, he was so proud of it he kept it in a clear box.

_'Ah- that reminds me... about Shion's invitation to the dance... did he really mean that shit or just bluffing cause I'm not gonna try and search for an actual clothes for it. But then again, I kinda want to find a decent piece...'_

He stare at his mid-finished sculpture while still trying to decide on what to do tomorrow, classes are also cancelled because of the dance.

_'I hope he's serious about it though, cause I can't stop thinking about it, I didn't get to ask him today either plus he got afternoon class. I think I'll call him later.'_

He sighed, bringing his legs to his chest hugging them tightly, fighting with his own thoughts.

~

Unexpectedly, Shion's class had to take extra time to finished because of his professor's absent yesterday. It was already 17:56 the profesor finally dismissed the class. Sighs, groans, spine cracking can be heard from the students including Shion, he clicked his tongue loudly, warming his hands inside his jacket. He set his eyes to the dark evening sky as he started to move his feet in front of the other, walking home. The sound of his shoes scrapping the asphalt was the only sound to accompany him, he could've took the bus home despite of his tiredness he wanted to walk.

_'The sky's pretty empty tonight. Where are the stars?'_

He suddenly reminded of him inviting Syoya to the dance, he picked up his phone then see that Syoya had call him twice he made his phone on silent mode so maybe that's why, he dialed Syoya's number, waiting for him to pick up.

After a moment he didn't get a Hello from the other side of the line, he redialed his number and this time, Syoya picked up. His voice sounded like he just woke up from nap

"Syoya! Did you took the stars?"

"???huh??"

"There's no stars in the sky, did you took them with you and put it in your eyes?"

"Ok, what kind of bullshit was that-"

"Man, play along!"

"Hhhh why do you call ? I mean beside saying _that horrible ass punchline_?"

"I'm walking home after a long painful class and wanna ask you, have you prepared for tomorrow?"

"For what..?"

"The.. the _freaking dance_ you _nutball_."

"Oh you were legit? I got no clothes honestly."

"Then come naked-"

"I-...."

"Lol, yea no I'm playing~, well anyway better prepare something, I dont wanna be seen with a _dirty bunny_ tomorrow."

"And I don't wanna be seen with an _alien chihuaizzly_ either.. Ima hang up."

"Aww why, talk to me until I got home!"

"I haven't showered, and I've things to do."

"Well then just shower, but don't hang up I'm scared."

"Really, you're gonna be 20 tomorrow and you're scared to walk home by yourself."

"You don't need to talk, once I'm home you can hang up."

"Tch, fine. I'm switching to Line call tho cause it's free."

Shion agreed and ended the call, he immediately call him again through Line as he walked down the street listening to Syoya's activity. He sometimes heard Syoya groaning and chuckled at the mad rabbit.

"I tried sculpting but it's hard!"

"Oh come on, it's not that hard. You're Kimata Syoya, surely you can do it just fine."

"Thanks but it's annoying mee-"

Shion laughed at Syoya's whining, he's older than him but he acted like a 5 year old when he's frustrated. As he walked closer to his house, the light from tall building are fading away to the distance.

"I can't see the city's light anymore... only the stars, it's mesmerizing."

"You see stars everyday at home and in your class, how come you're not bored?"

"Well I also see your dumb face everyday, and did I leave? No."

"So.. you're saying I'm mesmerizing? Oh, Shion, I am flattered."

"If I was with you right now I would literally punch you."

Syoya laughed and continue to feel extra confident about himself when Shion tried to be sentimental and time goes by when he had fun. He found himself in front of his door, he unlocked it and went inside. He should've told Syoya about it but then both of them just continue to talk until one of them fell asleep.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

  
WELL TOMORROW IS THE DANCE  
😏😏 FINALLY IVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THE DANCE PART 🥴🥴

PLEASE LOOK FORWARD FOR IT♡  
THX FOR READING


End file.
